


The thing about love.

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: A little, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cha Hakyeon is the voice of reason, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Gratuitous mentions of the rest of VIXX, Hand Jobs, In which you get to see colors when you fall in love with your soulmate, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love, as always, because why not, complete disregard of idols' schedules, kind of, set in the near future, too many firsts, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: "Everyone is born without the ability to see colors; the world is a black and white blur until you meet your soulmate. But meeting them is not enough, the moment you fall for them, that’s when you find yourself surrounded by an explosion of color.”That’s what Taekwoon’s been told his whole life. How he one day will find that person that’s going to bring color to his life, turn it upside down and change it forever.“How cruel,”he often thought,“that you have to fall for that person first in order to know if they’re the right one.”But the thing about soulmates is you don’t get to choose them. And the thing about love is you don’t really need to think about it.





	

_"Everyone is born without the ability to see colors; the world is a black and white blur until you meet your soulmate. But meeting them is not enough, the moment you fall for them, that’s when you find yourself surrounded by an explosion of color.”_

That’s what Taekwoon’s been told his whole life. How he one day will find that person that’s going to bring color to his life, turn it upside down and change it forever.

_“How cruel,”_ he often thought, _“that you have to fall for that person first in order to know if they’re the right one.”_

He’s fallen in love before, one time when he was still a teenager and then another one when he was just accepted as a trainee. It was extremely rare that someone’s first love was their soulmate, but Taekwoon had hoped. He also hoped that his second love would be it but again, he just ended up disappointed and alone.

After that, his busy schedule had prevented him from truly looking. He and his friends debuted as a group and life was a hurricane of schedules: interviews, performances, recordings. They didn’t talk about those things, too tired or too busy to do so. But he did know that Jaehwan was the only one of them who was able to see colors. He didn’t ask, though. He didn’t want to seem nosy or imprudent.

His oldest sister had once told him that when she got her colors, it caught her by surprise. One blink, everything was grey and the next it was all too bright to process. She had just started dating the guy who would become her husband, barely two months, but she fell in love and fell hard. She didn’t tell him, too afraid to put too much pressure on him or to scare him away. A year and a half passed until his boyfriend got his colors and they soon got engaged and married.

_“That’s another cruel thing…”_ Taekwoon would also think _“You don’t get to see colors at the same time…”_

What if Taekwoon would fall for his soulmate but they wouldn’t? Would he be able to live with the weight of it all? There were too many factors, too many options and Taekwoon couldn’t—wouldn’t dare to— think about them all.

But the thing about soulmates is you don’t get to choose them. And the thing about love is you don’t really need to think about it.

* * *

 Time after their debut went flying and as soon as they got to finish their first song’s promotions, they started getting ready for their comeback. If they were busy before, now it was three times busier. They ate and slept while riding the car to their next schedule and practicing until dawn to present their fans with the best they could offer.

Days blended into weeks and weeks into months, their comeback was good, but they needed to do better, be better. Luckily, Taekwoon had the best team he could ever imagine, they worked together like a well-oiled machine and even though they fought a lot, Hakyeon was always there to make sure nobody’s feelings got really hurt and that apologies were said.

He learned to rely on each and every one of his members: Hakyeon with his natural leadership and enviable self-confidence; Jaehwan and his ability to turn even the most dreadful of moods lighter; Hongbin, whose personality was both heaven and hell wrapped around the most genuine human being he’d ever met; Sanghyuk and his fast developing mind and body who was just starting to realize that Taekwoon wasn’t an authority figure—not really, anyway; and Wonsik, hardworking Wonsik, always coming up with new ideas for songs, always trying to include Taekwoon in everything and always making sure the others weren’t being too much for the shy main vocal.

Wonsik, who would always be by his side on interviews; Wonsik, who he trusted completely and always knew how to care of him.

Wonsik, who had brought the colors into Taekwoon’s life in every sense.

* * *

It probably all started after all six of them started to live together while preparing to debut, Taekwoon often wondered. Wonsik had caught his eye since the beginning with his burning ambition and determination.

“One day,” Wonsik had told Taekwoon, while practicing late at night, “this will all be worth it.”

And Taekwoon had believed him. Wholeheartedly.

Soon enough those words became some sort of mantra to Taekwoon, giving him the strength he needed to rehearse this bit of the dance that was coming a little off or that other part of that song that didn’t seem to flow together quite well.

It was only when he started to meet the boy behind the ambition that he felt himself plummeting into a territory he wasn’t sure he was ready to explore again.

_“Oh, no… ”_ Taekwoon had thought.

Wonsik would always be his first thought in the morning and the last before falling asleep; no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, his treacherous mind would associate the silliest and most mundane things to his groupmate.

And it had been during one of those nights of falling asleep to thoughts of Wonsik that it happened. It was during their _Eternity_ promotions. Taekwoon remembered waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, unsuspecting, only to find himself face to face with Wonsik, his hair all disheveled and very, _very_ blue.

Taekwoon froze almost immediately and looked around only to notice how sharper, brighter, _wonderful_ their dorm hall was. Wonsik had looked at him quizzically and asked him if he was alright but Taekwoon couldn’t form words. Eyes back to Wonsik, he could only think how beautiful the other boy’s skin was, how his eyes were the perfect shade of brown and how _good_ he looked with that bright hair color.

“Hyung, you’re scaring me,” Wonsik had told him, “Is everything alright?”

“Uh…“ Was the only thing Taekwoon could articulate before nodding and going past the younger boy and into the bathroom.

Securely locked in there, Taekwoon had let out the breath he’d been holding and let the waves of panic wash over him. He tried to level his breathing and heartrate, seeking for the cold of the green ( _green!_ ) tiles of the bathroom floor to ground him. After what had seemed to him like mere minutes, a knock on the door brought him back to the present.

“Taekwoonie, are you alright?” It was Hakyeon, always worrying. “Wonsik told me you were not looking so hot last night.”

Taekwoon had been on the bathroom floor for the whole night. Leave it to him to spend one of his precious nights of sleep on the bathroom floor. He didn’t answer right away and maybe that was what tipped Hakyeon that something was off.

“Taekwoon? Can I come in?” He’d said with worry imprinted in every syllable.

Hesitantly, Taekwoon reached the doorknob and twisted it to let his friend in. When Hakyeon regarded his friend, and realized it was nothing physical, he cautiously decided to speak.

“Wh-what happened?” Hakyeon’s hand reached Taekwoon’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, getting eye level with him in the process.

After a few moments of analyzing his friend complexion and noting how his worn down pink shirt contrasted with his skin, Taekwoon started shakily. “I… kind of… can see colors?”

Hakyeon had brought his hands to his open mouth, trying to stifle the high-pitched “Oh!” that escaped. Taekwoon had stared directly into his friend’s eyes, and he was sure Hakyeon knew who this was about.

Taekwoon had refused to tell the rest about it and with Hakyeon’s help they managed to cover it as best as they could. The shared secret had only strengthened their friendship.

* * *

Years passed and Taekwoon managed to survive not only the group’s activities but also his and Wonsik’s subunit ones with no one finding out about his ever-growing _crush_ (he didn’t dare to call it anything else, not yet at least) or his color vision despite the fact that they were still living together and practically seeing each other 24/7.

He even almost survived those weeks in which Wonsik had suddenly decided he wanted Taekwoon to sing the guide to a bunch of demos he was throwing together for their upcoming album. Spending more time than the extremely necessary with Wonsik was dangerous, especially since the younger boy didn’t show any signs of an interest past the professional and platonic towards Taekwoon.

The thing was the lyrics for the demos Wonsik made him sing were all about _choosing_ who to love. It was a recurring theme in the media: movies were made, books were written and songs were sung about how _free_ people could feel if they didn’t have a predestined soulmate, if they could choose to make it work with someone. How exciting would it be not knowing for sure if it’s going be a happily ever after with the person you’ve fallen for, just taking it one day at a time. And Wonsik’s lyrics were all about that. They were a big middle finger to the soulmate dynamics.

And Taekwoon was hurt.

They’ve sung about that before, countless of times. They’ve sung about how they’d prefer a world in grey instead of letting that one person they loved with all their body and soul go. But none of those lyrics came from Wonsik before. None of those lyrics felt this personal.

Was it all his fault for not telling Wonsik? Or had Wonsik always thought that way?

He tried to talk to him about that in one of their coffee breaks during the recording. Taekwoon put his hand on Wonsik’s and looked him in the eye.

“You know,” he told Wonsik, “if there’s something bothering you, you can always tell me.”

“There’s nothing bothering me.”

“Then it’s a someone?” Taekwoon squeezed Wonsik’s hand a little. “Who do I have to kill?”

“I’ve told you many times, you don’t have to kill people to solve my problems.” Wonsik sighed. “I can kill them myself.” Taekwoon chuckled and removed his hand.

Their silence extended for a few minutes, both taking sips from their disposable cups from the coffee shop around the corner.

“What if…” Wonsik hesitated, then took a deep breath and continued. “What if, hypothetically, someone fell for a person who can already see colors?”

Shit.

“This someone,“ Wonsik continued as Taekwoon didn’t answer right away, “they know that the other person is not their soulmate because they can’t see colors. But they can’t help it. They’ve never felt something like that before.”

Taekwoon gripped his cup harder, his fingertips turning white.

Shit.

“And they also know that this person they fell for already has a soulmate.” Wonsik’s gaze was fixed on his computer screen. “They haven’t talked about it, but he—they can tell the other person can see colors.” Wonsik’s hand went to his mouse and started clicking nervously at nothing in particular on the screen. “Hypothetically.”

“Is this the mindset you were on while writing these lyrics?” Taekwoon tried to give Wonsik (himself) an out.

“Eh… yeah, exactly.” Wonsik quickly added, nodding vigorously.

“Well, hypothetically,” Taekwoon began slowly, “this person would eventually have to understand that they both are not meant to be.” He fixed his gaze on the ceiling. “They have to understand that this person they fell for is already in love with their soulmate and that they will be in love too, eventually, with their own soulmate. They’re disregarding the other person’s feelings in favor of their own.”

“Yeah, but what if this person doesn’t care about their soulmate, about the colors, because they feel this other person is everything they ever wanted?”

Taekwoon didn’t answer. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, his voice would crack and the tears would start rolling nonstop. The silence stretched uncomfortably and they got back to work after their cups were empty, but the mood had shifted for worse and Taekwoon couldn’t stop thinking.

There was only one explanation for all of this: Wonsik was in love with someone else, someone who already found their soulmate. And that someone wasn’t Taekwoon, because Wonsik didn’t know, couldn’t possibly know; he had been too careful.

_“_ Shit.” Taekwoon whispered to the night, walking alone to the dorm after their recording.

* * *

Once in the dorm, he went straight to bed. Looking at the ceiling, he tried hard not to think of every person they knew that could see colors. Almost two hours went by until exhaustion took the best of him and sent him into a restless sleep.

After he got his colors, he had started dreaming in them and every time he dreamed of Wonsik, he had a different hair color.

This time, it was purple.

Wonsik was dragging him around a garden built like a maze. Taekwoon was having trouble keeping up with him but Wonsik never released his hand. And he never turned around.

That was the thing with all his dreams about Wonsik, he never really saw his face but he knew it was him, because of the way that person made him feel.

* * *

An insistent knock on his door awakened him abruptly, he fumbled around his bed looking for his phone. It flashed 7:23 a.m. Almost half an hour before his alarm.

“What do you want, Hakyeon?” he answered, burying his face on his pillow.

“It’s not Hakyeon. It’s me, Wonsik.” The voice answered after a few moments of silence.

Taekwoon sat up confused, questioning what was the other doing up so early and told him to come in.

“I was wondering if you wanted to listen how some of the songs are turning out.” Wonsik asked him, shyly.

Work. Lately, it was all about work between Wonsik and him.

“Yeah. Alright.” Taekwoon answered him. “I’d love to.”

“I’ll be in the studio at around 9 p.m., does that work for you?”

“Yeah. I have the day off. Almost.”

“Bring something to eat?” Wonsik asked him, walking to the door.

“And some coffee?” Taekwoon added.

“You read my mind.”

Wonsik gave him a sad little smile, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

_“But then again, when hadn’t it been about work between us?”_ Taekwoon thought, gloomily.

* * *

“Hmm,” Taekwoon said contemplatively after Wonsik showed him the first song he’d been editing, “This sounds amazing…”

Wonsik was eating from one of the takeaway containers Taekwoon had brought to the studio. A little smile showed on the younger’s face after the compliment.

“Sad, but amazing.” Taekwoon finished and Wonsik froze for a second.

“What? You thought you were the only one who could write heart-wrenching melodies?” Wonsik teased.

“Keep it up and you may even beat me over more rejected sad songs with our CEO.”

“Ha.” Wonsik snickered. “I doubt it. How many rejected songs you have again? Twenty-three? Twenty-four?” He pretended to think, fingers on his chin and brow furrowed.

“Eighteen! Don’t be such an asshole!” Taekwoon shoved him jokingly and took some chicken from his container as punishment.

“Besides, it’s not all on me” Wonsik added, mouth full. Taekwoon hated how adorable he looked with his puffed cheeks. “Your interpretation was decisive.”

“I was following your orders, after all, it’s your song.”

The rest of the songs—two— were as melancholic as the first one but each one conveyed a different type of longing. And it left Taekwoon heartsick, knowing Wonsik was going through all of that alone, but he couldn’t do anything because Wonsik didn’t want his soulmate, didn’t want _him_.

After cleaning up and adding some finishing touches to the songs, they both walked together to the dorm. Wonsik told him about his day and Taekwoon told him how he saw Sanghyuk almost falling down the stairs in the hall. They both laughed and bumped their shoulders together and Taekwoon could swear he’d never been happier.

* * *

For almost a month, this was their routine. Sometimes back in the dorm, Hakyeon would be in the couch watching the rerun of the latest drama he’d been starring in. Those days, Wonsik would just mutter some greeting and how tired he was and he’d go straight to bed.

Other nights, and those were Taekwoon’s favorites, the living room would be deserted and they’d lounge on the couch and watch whatever show was on until one of them couldn’t—usually Wonsik— keep their eyes open anymore. Taekwoon would ran his fingers through his hair—always black in between comebacks— and tell him to change and go to sleep on his bed.

Taekwoon could tell that Wonsik was still hurting, but throughout the little time they were spending together, he could see smiles showing on his face without warning and his bubbly self slowly starting to show more and more.

Maybe Wonsik was in love with someone who was not his soulmate but Taekwoon was in love with Wonsik and he would do anything in his power to see _his_ soulmate happy, even if it meant never truly being with him.

“ _It’s the right thing to do_.” Taekwoon would repeat to himself before going to bed every night.

“ _And if Wonsik ends up hurt?”_ A small voice would retort at the back of his head.

“ _Then I’ll be there to piece him back together and make him smile again. Just like I’m trying right now._ ” Taekwoon would answer.

* * *

“You can’t keep this up, you know.” Hakyeon told him one night when Taekwoon was looking for his keys before heading to the studio. Wonsik was waiting for him in the living room with Jaehwan.

“What are you talking about?” Nope, no keys behind his pillow.

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon took a deep breath and closed his eyes like counting up to ten mentally. “Just tell him.”

“I can’t do that to him.” Not for the first time, Taekwoon regretted telling Hakyeon about his conversations with Wonsik.

“To him or to yourself?”

“Just let me—“ Taekwoon sighed. “I know what I’m doing.”

“If hurting yourself was your goal, then congrats!” Clapping. Hakyeon was clapping. “You’re doing an amazing job.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Taekwoon grabbed his pillow and proceeded to attempt to suffocate his best friend, who was putting little to no resistance.

“Uhm… are you ready?” Wonsik’s head poked out the open door.

“Yeah, just one minute. I need my keys.“ He answered dropping his pillow nonchalantly on Hakyeon’s head.

“I saw them on the coffee table.“ Wonsik informs him.

“Of course.” Taekwoon said and made his way to the door.

* * *

From the moment they set foot out of the dorm, Taekwoon could tell something was off with Wonsik. Not even once they bumped shoulders. Taekwoon knew it was stupid to assume there was something wrong with Wonsik for the amount—or lack of— shoulder bumps, but he couldn’t help it.

In the studio things weren’t going much better. Wonsik was ruthless in his comments, like always, but Taekwoon sensed a cruel edge to them that was not present in previous opportunities. Was he reading too much into his friend’s attitude or was there really something wrong with him?

“Let’s record this part again.” Wonsik told him. “You’re not hitting the right note at the end, and it’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“I-I… I can’t do this now, Wonsik.” Taekwoon told him after the 12th time repeating the same line. Taking off the headphones, he walked out the door of the recording area.

“We’re almost done,” Wonsik wouldn’t even look him in the eye, “I just need you to do this one thing and then you can go do whatever it is you do at the dorm.”

Taekwoon was speechless for a moment, then he turned around and grabbed the headphones sullenly. One more try and he’d be out that door. After finishing, Wonsik was lost in thought.

“Yeah, no.” He finally said, rubbing his eyes. “It’s not working.”

Taekwoon left the headphones on their designated place and started gathering his stuff to head home.

“Are you coming home with me?” Taekwoon asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Eh? No, I’m waiting for a friend.” Wonsik replied, distractedly clicking at his screen.

Taekwoon was almost to the door when he decided it was better to ask.

“Did something bad happened?”

Wonsik startled and turned around on his chair.

“I thought you already left.” Wonsik regarded him for a few seconds. “Nothing happened, hyung. Just go home.”

Taekwoon crossed the space of the room in a few strides and crouched in front of him, his hands resting on the younger’s knees.

“Who do I have to kill, Wonsik?” Taekwoon squeezed his knees lightly.

“Nobody.” A smile started to appear in Wonsik’s lips, ducking his head and looking at the spot where Taekwoon’s hands rested on his legs.

“Hey,” Taekwoon said soothingly, briefly touching Wonsik’s chin with his fingers, “look at me.”

And when Wonsik looked at him, all the air in his lungs got knocked out. He looked beautiful. Broken and beautiful.

His brown eyes were tinged with woe and something like hurt. Taekwoon couldn’t help himself and cupped one of his cheeks with his hand and stroke his cheekbone with his thumb. Wonsik released a shaking little breath and his eyes fluttered closed.

Taekwoon didn’t realize he was getting closer and closer to Wonsik until they were merely a breath away. Wonsik opened his eyes and pierced Taekwoon with the intensity of his gaze.

Without thinking, Taekwoon pulled Wonsik towards him and kissed him lightly. At first, Wonsik kissed him back, eager. His lips were slightly chapped and tasted like coffee. Taekwoon couldn’t get enough of him, but after a few seconds he pushed on Taekwoon’s chest and shoved the older boy away.

Taekwoon landed on his butt, his ego more hurt than any other body part.

“What the fuck, Taekwoon?” Wonsik told him, hands covering his face. “Do you think this is a game?”

Taekwoon was hurt beyond words. He had promised himself he’d be at the sidelines of Wonsik’s life, disregarding his own feelings just to get Wonsik to be happy, or at least not hurt. But there he was, hurting Wonsik himself. He knew his groupmate didn’t want his soulmate by his side, infatuated by somebody else. But one thing was knowing it in his mind and other was making sure of it through actions.

“I know you can see colors.” It was barely a whisper but it pulled Taekwoon out of his thoughts immediately.

“H-how?” a cold shiver ran through Taekwoon’s back.

“I-I could tell.” Wonsik answered, his hands still blocking his view. “Sometimes, you’d be just staring at things… as if seeing them for the first time. At—at first I thought you would tell us when you were ready. But then time passed and neither of you said a word.”

Wait, _what_?

“And maybe that’s what made me keep a little hope.” Wonsik continued. “But I can’t keep on lying to myself, can I? And that also doesn’t make it OK for you to come here and—and do that. What were you thinking?” When he finally removed his hands from his face, Taekwoon could see his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Wonsik, I don’t understand.”

“Of course, you don’t.” Wonsik was raising his voice with every word. “I care too much about you. About him. I can’t do this to you.”

Oh, shit. He had it all wrong. All wrong.

Wonsik knew Taekwoon could see colors, but what he didn’t know was that it was all because of him. He thought there was someone else. He thought he wasn’t Taekwoon’s soulmate. And Taekwoon let him believe that.

“Wonsik.” Taekwoon said firmly, standing up. “Wonsik, no, listen to me.” Wonsik was about to open his mouth, but Taekwoon silenced him with a gesture. “Please.” When Taekwoon was sure that he wasn’t about to be interrupted again, he began: “Yes, I’ve been able to see colors. For almost four years now. And I remember the first thing I truly saw was you. With your blue hair and your yellow pajama pants, asking me if I was OK in the middle of the hall.”

“This—“ he continued, gesturing at his face, his eyes, “This is because of you.” Wonsik’s face was an unreadable mess, too many emotions going through it all at once. “I began falling for you since the first day we met and up until now, it hasn’t stopped. Somewhere along the way, the colors came to keep me company.”

Confusion settled on Wonsik’s face, along with some tears that had escaped.

“What? Then why you can see colors and I can’t?” He asked, nose wrinkling.

“Who knows?” Taekwoon said, “They say it’s different for everyone but believe me when I say that you, Kim Wonsik, are my soulmate.”

Wonsik cupped Taekwoon’s cheeks and closed the distance between them, immediately deepening the kiss, keen to taste every bit of Taekwoon’s mouth. The older boy just let him set the pace, his hands positioning on his soulmate’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

When they pulled away, Wonsik’s lips were kiss-swollen and Taekwoon assumed his were no better.

“Your friend must be coming any time now,” Taekwoon whispered, not letting go and resting their foreheads together, “I better be going…”

“I kind of made him up.” Wonsik confessed, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Are all of your friends made up?” Taekwoon asked teasingly.

“Just this one, I promise.” He pecked Taekwoon on the lips. “Let me tidy up a little around, and I’ll walk with you to the dorm.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Taekwoon?” Wonsik asked doubtfully while walking hand in hand.

“Yes?”

“I still can’t see colors.” He sounded a little disappointed, his thumb stroking Taekwoon’s hand.

“Doesn’t matter.” Taekwoon smiled fondly at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you knew?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away, I suppose.” The older boy sighed. “You never really showed any interest in me beyond work, to be honest.” Taekwoon glanced at his feet.

“OK, _that_ I did unintentionally…” they stopped a block away from their building complex “It’s just I’ve—I’ve never been good at these kind of things… I’ve never felt this strong for anybody before and guess it did scare me at first, that strong pull you had on me. But what most scared me was, that I was seeing in black and white. Still am.” He interlaced his fingers with Taekwoon’s. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“What are you talking about? You have nothing to apologize for, Wonsik.” Taekwoon assured him. “Besides, I want to earn your colors.”

Wonsik’s eyes glazed and he smiled, teeth and everything.

“But I never did anything to earn yours.”

“That’s not true!” Taekwoon raised their intertwined hands and kissed Wonsik’s knuckles managing to make the younger blush. “You were always there, late at night, going over the dances with me; you were the one that always told Jaehwan he was being too much at times; the one who always knew when to leave me alone when I was upset or when to keep me company. I know you can do nothing much about Sanghyuk lately, because, let’s face it, he’s a mountain now, but hey! I don’t blame you for that. And I can go on forever…”

“OK, OK, I get it.” They both chuckled and kept walking.

* * *

Once they got home, still giggling, they sat on the sofa, Wonsik resting his hand on Taekwoon’s cheek and knees bumping. Taekwoon closed his eyes and mentally thanked Hakyeon for not being around. He opened his eyes to find Wonsik’s face in front of him, leaning in to kiss him. This time the kisses were lazier, blurring into one another, letting him learn every nook and cranny of Wonsik’s mouth.

“I think it’s time to go to bed.” Taekwoon whispered after his legs started to go numb.

“Spoilsport.” Wonsik pouted, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair.

“I didn’t mean it separately.” Blushing furiously, Taekwoon immediately added: “If you want to, that is… I’m not trying to impose… we can take it slo—“

“I’d love to.” The younger boy cut him. “But it’s going to be your bed because Sanghyuk is already passed out in our room.”

“Yeah, OK.”

* * *

They entered Taekwoon’s bedroom holding hands and once the door was closed, Wonsik pinned him to it and kissed him with eagerness, hands roaming around Taekwoon’s torso and settling on his waist, under his shirt.

Wonsik’s hands were warm but they still sent a shiver down Taekwoon’s spine that made him arch into the other’s touch, clashing their hips in the process. Wonsik let out a low moan that had Taekwoon pulling slightly the hairs of the back of the younger’s head.

Taking his chance, Wonsik deepened the kiss and licked slightly at Taekwoon’s teeth, while the older pushed him into the direction of the bed. Once the back of Wonsik’s knees bumped to the bed, a final push sent him falling into it with an _oomph_. Taekwoon then straddled the younger boy’s hips and started peppering his chin and neck with kisses.

“Fuck, Taekwoon, you don’t even know how much I’ve dreamed about this.” Wonsik’s voice was impossibly hoarse and Taekwoon could feel the vibrations of it with each kiss he left on his throat, sending jolts of pleasure down his own body. Taekwoon answered him leaving a mark on the spot where his neck began, knowing it would be easy to conceal with one of those turtlenecks Wonsik loved so much to wear.

Taekwoon motioned to get their shirts out of the way and once they were, he continued leaving kisses down Wonsik’s chest and abdomen, sucking a mark here and there. They were rapidly turning dark red and Taekwoon was fascinated with how beautiful they looked on his soulmate.

He could tell how much Wonsik was enjoying himself by the tent his jeans were forming, so he decided it was enough teasing and put his hands on the waistband of Wonsik’s jeans.

“Is this OK?” Taekwoon asked, biting his lower lip.

“Yes!” came the reply even before he finished talking.

Smiling, Taekwoon unzipped his soulmate’s pants and slid them off. He played with the waistband of Wonsik’s underwear and when he heard a long list of whispered curses, he decided to give in and pull them off as well.

The older boy kneeled in the floor, elbows resting on the edge of bed and Wonsik’s legs between them, his length hard and already leaking. Wonsik raised his head from the bed, and what he saw threw him into another cursing fit.

Confidence boosted by his audience’s reaction, Taekwoon started to kiss his way up Wonsik’s left thigh until he was eye level with the tip of his dick. Experimentally, he licked the head and tasted some of the pre-come. He could see Wonsik clenching the sheets, knuckles almost white. Without any warning, he took all he could into his mouth and when he felt it hit the back of his throat, he pulled out and then repeated the motions, bobbing his head to an imaginary pace, trying his best not to use his teeth.  

Wonsik lost the ability to form coherent sentences at some point, only managing to get to a sitting position and burying his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair. He could see little beads of sweat forming on the forehead of the older boy.

“Taekwoon… I’m not going to last…” Wonsik miraculously managed after a few minutes.

Taekwoon pulled away, lips and chin covered in spit. He started stroking Wonsik from base to top, looking debauched.

“It’s alright, Wonsik,” he told the other boy with a gruff voice, “you can let go.”

“Fuck.” Was the only answered he got.

Taekwoon bobbed his head a few more times, adding a few strokes where his mouth couldn’t reach and had Wonsik emptying into his mouth to yet another fit of curses, this time more unintelligible than before.

After a few moments of Taekwoon stroking his soulmate’s thighs and whispering sweet nothings, Wonsik grabbed his hands and pulled him up, laying Taekwoon on the bed and settling on top of him. He swiftly removed Taekwoon’s pants and underwear in one go, and started stroking him while kissing his way down his throat and chest.

When Wonsik reached Taekwoon’s nipples, he gave them a lick at first and then started sucking on them at rhythm with his strokes, getting the older one to produce the most amazing, high-pitched moans yet.

It didn’t take long for Taekwoon to tip over the edge and come with Wonsik’s name on his lips, spilling on both their stomachs and his soulmate’s hand.

After holding each other for what seemed ages, Wonsik got up and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Taekwoon asked, an edge of panic to his voice.

Wonsik sensed the distress on his lover’s demeanor and quickly strode up to him and planted a kiss on his mouth and made his way for the door again.

“Going to get a damp towel and some water.” He opened the door and smiled at Taekwoon. “Be right back.”

For a millisecond, Taekwoon had thought that Wonsik was leaving because he regretted what had happened but the kiss quickly assured and grounded him.

All was fine, Wonsik was his soulmate and he wanted _him_. He wanted this.

After cleaning up and changing into their sleep clothes, they cuddled together, Wonsik resting his head on Taekwoon’s chest, the older boy playing with his black locks. Taekwoon could tell that Wonsik was falling asleep and he could feel his own eyes closing, his soulmate’s breathing and smell lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Taekwoon stirred awake, lazily stretching, sensing eyes on him. He slowly opened one eye and caught Wonsik at his side, looking lovingly at him. He gazed at him questioningly, getting on his side himself so they could be face to face.

“Has your mouth always been this red?” Wonsik asked, resting his hand on Taekwoon’s jaw and caressing his bottom lip.

“Oh, my god.” Taekwoon exclaimed after his still sleep-addled brain could process the question.

Wonsik just smiled and kissed all of Taekwoon’s questions away.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled taken from [The Closer by VIXX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2Rsmi7jhg8) (because Wontaek is the only thing I think about while listening to those lines).  
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.wontaec.tumblr.com).  
> Also, according to myself it's pretty obvious who Wonsik thinks is Taekwoon's Soulmate, but if that's not the case, you can always send me a "Hey, fuckface" in tumblr and I will tell you :D
> 
> English is not my first language, and I kinda haven't proofread this bc late, if there are some mistakes, please kindly let me know :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! Thanks for reading!


End file.
